Surprise
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Summary inside. Reno x Rude -YAOI-


Surprise

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, OOCness, slash, language, AU)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: "Then I'm thinking that I toss you on that bed right behind you, strip you down, and have my way with you."-YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Here's some smut. Enjoy! In Rude's POV.

--

SB

* * *

That night, I got home late from work and was super-tired. Reno had stayed home because he was 'sick' and kept calling me all day every five minutes, so I barely got anything done. People kept asking me for things and asking me to do thirty thousand things all at once. My stress ball ended up outside on the hood of somebody's car.

I unlocked the door and sighed as I hung up my coat in the closet.

"Ren, I'm home!"

No answer. Usually he came bounding out from another room to give me a big hug and kiss and then ask if I wanted a beer.

"Reno?" I shouted. "You here?"  
Still no answer. I walked back to the bedroom and pushed the door open. And there he was, leaning against the footboard dressed in a black pin-striped suit without a shirt but with a matching hat. I was about to say something, but the words escaped me and the air hadn't quite reached my brain.

"Evening," he murmured, winking at me. I was still speechless.

"You're awfully quiet, Rude. No reply?"

Reno walked to me and kissed me.

"Um... what's the occasion?" I finally got out.

"No occasion. Can't a guy get dressed up for his man every now and then?"

"Would this have something to do with that turn-on talk we had the other night?"

Ren only smirked and nibbled on my lower lip.

"What if it does, partner?"

One of his hands gave my hardening erection a squeeze and I licked my lips.

"Then I'm thinking that I toss you on that bed right behind you, strip you down, and have my way with you."

I kissed him and thrusted my tongue in and out of his mouth just to give him a sneak preview of what was on my 'To do' list.

"Love the sound of that, baby. But leave the hat on, yeah? Think it might turn you on more when I ride you."

I devoured his mouth again and we started stripping each other. In a matter of seconds, we were both completely naked. I pushed Reno on the bed and crawled on top of him. The hat and sultry expression combo was definitely doing it for me, and I had to kiss him again. Reno rocked his lower body against mine, obviously wanting 'Fuck Reno' scratched off the list. I kissed and licked every inch of his body until he shook with anticipation and pleasure.

"Oh shit, fuck, baby, _Rude_..." he moaned, licking his lips at me with lidded eyes.

I eventually took pity on him and gave his cock some attention, kissing it all over before taking the head in my mouth and swallowing it whole. Reno screamed my name and tugged at the sheets so hard I thought they'd rip. I sucked him off for a little longer before I pulled back and licked my lips. Before I could give him my hand, he took it and sucked on my fingers greedily. Then he pushed two inside of him and gasped my name. He moved them in and out slowly and rolled his hips to match the pace. I thought I would die from blood loss. Reno moaned and gasped as he fucked himself on my fingers and I was loving every second of it. I nearly came twice before I finally took my fingers back. Reno leaned forward and took me in that delicious wet mouth of his, slicking me teasingly and loudly. He gave it one more hard suck before pushing me on my back and positioning my cock at his hole.

"That hungry, huh?" I teased.

"Starving... oh shit, _yes_..."

We both moaned as Reno took me all the way in. He wasted no time in starting a hard rhythm, all the while keeping his eyes on me. It was so fucking tight inside of him. I started to thrust up when he pushed his hips back down, making him purr my name.

"You like that?" I moaned, resisting the urge to close my eyes and climax.

"Ahh... fuckin' love it, Rude... give me more, partner..."

"More what?"

"More of your _cock_... I want it so bad, mmmnn..."

I moaned and our hips moved a little faster. Reno kept asking for more and moaning my name, making me hotter and hotter. I could see the giant wave about to sweep us away and I grabbed Ren's cock, pumping it hard. He screamed my name again, and a little more rocking did the trick. Reno's back arched perfectly as he came, hot liquid splashing all over my chests. And that face he made as he slowly came back to Earth did me in, and I shot my load inside of him. He ground his hips against me to make sure he got every drop. Then he kissed me hard again.

"I think I still have room for dessert," he purred against my lips. "Up for some more?"

"Always."

"That's what I like to hear, baby..."

* * *

I have nothing else to do at 4:30 in the morning but write smut. That's sad... (lol)  
Let me know what you think!

--

SB


End file.
